bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Factions are an essential part of the game. Many enemies/items/quests/NPCs/bosses pertain to a particular faction. Known Factions: * Military: The Military is by far the largest and most important faction in the game. Spanning the entire Milky Way map and beyond, the Military keeps order in the worlds and defends against invaders and threats. The Military itself is comprised of many sub-factions, including but not limited to: Alien Defense Unit (A.D.U), Zombie Defense Corps (Z.D.C.), Frogmen Corps, Special Air Services (SAS), Infantry, and Armored Division. Each one has a separate function, usually based off of their name. The largest and most important division is the Alien Defense Unit, consisting of its own Navy, Army, and Starfighter Corp. Most City Guards are also designated as Military. The Military, despite being its own faction, is under the full control of the Government. The Military is led by generals and admirals, and is headed by Mr. President, who also carries the rank of Commander in Chief. The Military successfully held off the full force of empires far larger than themselves, gradually building up better technology, up to the point where they are nearly unstoppable, using technology that can close black holes, destroy clusters of solar systems, utilize antimatter, absorb supernovas and quasars, cyberform entire planets, terraform entire systems in less than a day, use faster-than-light travel, and create and roll out entire fleets of cruisers in the span of a few hours. They have equipped every branch with highly advanced weapons and assets. Military quests give out some of the best loot in the game, but are the most difficult quests in the game. They hold tensions with a few factions, but try to keep peace between them. The Military has very little knowledge of magic, and soldiers can rarely tell a stick from a magic wand. However, their lack of magical knowledge does not stop them from shooting apart magical beings. The Military is always the only thing standing in between extraterrestrial invaders and the conquest of the universe. The Military currently spans 4,351 galaxies and counting. * Government: The Government is another very important faction. Based on Earth (specifically the United States map), the Government runs practically the entire globe (many maps on Earth still operate independently), and all galaxies under their control. As such, they run the entire Milky Way. They are a democracy run by Mr. President (Although it is unclear whether or not he was elected, as he has remained in power for far longer than a normal presidential term, and seems to hold monarch like power). The Government is made up of 3 legislative branches, runs and manages the affairs and laws of worlds, and assigns City Guards and soldiers to enforce them. The Government also has the Superweapon in their arsenal, which is the most powerful in-game weapon. * Polish Faction: The Polish Faction is a small, Earth-based faction. They are based in the Poland map. Poland managed to gain weaponry to try and stay more or less even with the Military, but always fell short, and never even got a single living being in space. They have heavy tensions with many factions, the most notable ones being the German and Soviet factions. They have little to no influence outside of their country, and much less outside of Earth. For reasons unknown, they have tried many times unsuccessfully to capture the Holy Faction and wage war on the Military and Government. Poland has recently used Millet bombers to mind control NPCs to join their armies. However, skull-based cybernetics and helmets render their bombers useless. * German Faction: The German Faction, led by Dolfi, is an Earth-based faction. They seem to still be living in 1939. The German Faction also gained advanced weaponry to fight the Polish and Soviet Faction. They have tried many times to take Poland, usually to come to a draw or to be stopped by the Soviets. Strangely, they have no tensions with the Military/Government, only with Poland and the Soviets. They have little to no influence outside of Earth. * Soviet Faction: Also referred to as the Russian Faction, the Soviet Faction is an Earth-based faction. They are made up of an assortment of countries. They have heavy tensions with the German Factions, and always try to take Poland for themselves. They are led by Comrade Stalin, also referred to as Sta'lin the Red. Their level of technology is unknown, but it is assumed that they are equals to Germany and Poland. Recently, the Soviet Faction got a new ruler, only known as Vlad Poot, who declared war on Furcon. They hold little to no influence outside of Earth. * Holy Faction: The Holy Faction is a large faction based in the Heavens and on Earth. They carry a large influence on most of the Milky Way and beyond. The Holy Faction fights against supernatural entities, such as demons, that try to invade the universe. The Holy Faction has very good relations with the Military, and has received large amounts of tech from them. Led by God himself in the Heavens and the priests down on Earth, the Holy Faction is one of the game's strongest and most essential factions. The Holy Faction does all they can to keep peace between all the game's factions. * Memer's Union: The Memer's Union is a faction spread throughout the Milky Way. Holding slight influence over the Milky Way, the Union builds up most of their strength through memes. They were nearly destroyed by the Intergalactic Empire during the Galactic Salvation storyline. However, they survived the destruction of their main command center, Kepler 420b, and rebuilt the Union on the planet Kepler 69b. They appear to lack advanced technology, using wildly absurd attacks involving memes. * Furcon: Furcon is a Venus-based faction made up of furries. It is currently unknown why they based themselves on the barren rock which is Venus, although the Government presumes it was to escape persecution from other factions. They have a slight influence on the Solar System. They appear to have moderate military strength, using attack pods, fleets of starfighters and cruisers, and mechs. They appear to lack size, an infantry, and artillery. They were rumored to have been destroyed by Imperial forces during the Galactic Salvation storyline. They were nearly destroyed again during the Robot Wars. It is unknown how they fared against Combine. They are currently functioning. They do not attempt to resist the Military's mining projects on Venus. For unknown reasons, they have a full data bank of the sperm of every species they have met (this could possibly be due to their erotic desires). That data bank was later copied and used by the Robot Empire to make mechanized clone soldiers. Many factions hate or have heavy tensions with Furcon. Soldiers don't seem to like them all that much, civilians tend to stay away from them, aliens mutter insults in their languages, Animal Control City Guards hate them, and some members of the Holy Faction find their ways...sinful. * Blue Star: Blue Star is a relatively new faction. They have a large influence over most of the Milky Way. They are technology oriented, and are always coming up with new improvements to their tech. They are allies of the Military, and have their own military force made up of clones and robots. They appear to have an equal level of technology as the Military. Many of their robots betrayed them and became evil, starting the Robot War. A member of Blue Star impossibly managed to acquire Space Stones that can erase other dimensions, and erased Combine, incinerating himself and removing most of his stone's powers in the process. * Steampunk Hierarchy: The Steampunk Hierarchy is a faction made up of steampunk robots and engineers. They create steam-powered constructs, mostly large machines capable of mass destruction. They were quiet, not making any moves until recently, when they began opening portals and releasing demons onto the physical plains, showing that they had magical abilities. They tried implementing nanobots to infect people and control their minds. However, skull-based cybernetics and helmets rendered their nanobots useless. Many of their constructs and war robots were the target of quests. It is unknown how much influence they hold, although it is considered to be very small and only based around their main city on their homeworld. * Intergalactic Empire: The Intergalactic Empire was a large, highly advanced empire of aliens and robots spanning 17 galaxies. Their armies were mostly robots and cyborgs, as well as their commanders. The Intergalactic Emperor himself was a being who gave up his biological existence for a digital one, becoming the most advanced AI in the universe. The Empire held massive amounts of power, being able to create and close black holes, had highly advanced forms of antimatter weaponry, and almost limitless forces. They cyberformed and mechanized many races, including humans they abducted, which became known as Cyberformed Terrans. They sought to conquer all the known universe. They enslaved and slaughtered countless races in their campaign. They were stopped by the Military and Blue Star, who destroyed the Emperor. With the Emperor's death, the Empire was fractured. The remaining leaders started civil wars for the throne, and left the Milky Way and many galaxies that they captured. Later, during the Robot Wars, a few remnants even joined forces with the Military. * Robot Empire: Formed from robots that left Blue Star, the Robot Empire was an advanced faction that waged war on the Military and Blue Star. They were stopped by the Military and Blue Star, and agreed to stop attacking. They then settled back on Earth as an independent faction. Later, they helped the Military and Blue Star fight against the Mad Titanians and Combine. * Combine: Hailing from the Life Half 3 universe, the Combine were an advanced alien race set on conquering the cosmos. They had conquered their incarnation of the universe, as in the Life Half 3 universe, A.D.U. was only an Earth based force, with no influence outside of the Solar System. They attacked our universe, but were stopped by the Military and Blue Star, failing to capture the Milky Way on numerous occasions. Eventually, a group of Space Stones were found that could control factors beyond our universe, and Combine was erased from existence. Combine is no more now, only salvaged tech, wreckage, and corpses remain of them. * Mad Titanians: Little is known about this faction. They were made up of Titanians who acquired powerful Gauntlets. They went into hiding in deep, uncharted space and built up power. Then, they revealed themselves and tried to attack the Milky Way, but were erased from existence by Mr. President.